Red and Gold
by Runzia
Summary: Ginny and Luna form a friendship over the summer and have become couple. When they board the train to school, someone finds them in a compromising situation. What happens? LunaxGinny. FemmSlash.


Red and Gold 

A certain girl with goldenrod-crimped hair arrived at King's Cross and was about to board her school train. Luna Lovegood kissed her father on his cheek as the few sparse people around them boarded the Hogwarts Express. She noticed how he looked admiringly at her. He used to look at her mother the same way. Luna didn't know whether to feel flattered or disturbed.

"What?" she asked. Her father just shook his head and smiled.

"You just look like your mother," he said, still grinning. "I can't wait to see what the grandchildren will look like." Luna rolled her eyes and shook her blonde hair out of her face. _Grandchildren? I wouldn't hold your breath_, Luna thought solemnly.

"Why did you want to be here so early again?" her father asked, sticking a pencil behind her ear. Her mother used to do the same thing; she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Because I wanted to get a compartment before everyone fills them up," she replied, trying to taper her smile. "Plus, there are people who still, you know, pick on me." Luna looked apathetic about the rude treatment she received from her peers.

"Oh well, just ignore them," her father said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "If they can't see beyond, rumours and what you 'seem like', they're all just superficial." Luna just shrugged and stared at her father.

"Oh yes," he said, as if he just remembered. "Leaving. Be good. I'm writing an article on the mating habits of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. They'll be published soon, so you can show your friends. They are quite fascinating really." Luna just nodded while he gave her another hug and went back through the barrier. _What friends?_ she thought, looking after him.

Luna then whirled around, looking over the few Hogwarts students and their many relatives standing around talking, for a crimson coloured mane. Most of the few students that were there were First Years by the looks of excitement and chattering. Luna decided to go set up a compartment for her and her counterpart who had yet to arrive, if everything had gone according to plan, of course.

She dragged her large lavender suitcase with her pink initials L. L. on it, behind her to the train's opening. As she passed through the majority of empty compartments, the few people there furtively glanced her at her. She didn't know why at first until she heard some one snicker, "Look, it's Loony Lovegood!" She already had been exposed to verbal insults and rumours for years so it made no difference to her now. Well, at least that's what she convinced herself of.

She found an empty compartment at the end of the third car of the train. The car was basically unoccupied except for the clamouring first years and knew there couldn't be much of a disturbance with them bumbling around wide-eyed. Luna pulled out a Quibbler magazine from her suitcase before she put it in the overhead space. Many times, she had informed her father not to tell her of the upcoming articles in the Quibbler so she could be surprised when she read it. There wouldn't be any point if she already knew the answers. _There's no fun in that_, she thought. She then saw a quiz she knew she didn't really need to take, but decided to anyway.

Can You See Thestrals and Don't Know Why?

1. Have you gone through a traumatic experience and you can't quite remember it?

Luna nodded absentmindedly and checked the little box in. She thought back to the day she saw her mother die. She vaguely remembered plenty of cauldrons on a table and her mother briskly walking from table to table. Something happened, something she couldn't figure out, her mother had looked panicked. She grabbed Luna and pushed her out of the room, but not completely out and didn't close the door. Luna remembered walking back into the room, but most of everything else was really just a blurred and faded memory for her, even though it only happened eight years ago.

She blinked back the sudden and unexpected tears and shook her head. She missed her mother and missed her singing. Her father tried to fill the void, nevertheless, Luna had sometimes wished for a maternal figure. Fortunately, she met all the Weasleys that summer and Mrs. Weasley had talked with her about almost all girl stuff. The Burrow was warm and inviting, though she liked spending summer at home with her father, it was more… _More what?_ She couldn't describe it. Just more. It wasn't more love; her father provided that aptly enough. It was just… complete. Complete. Yes, that was the word. She sighed openly. She continued filling out boxes and waited for her significant other.

Ginny Weasley wanted to get to Platform Nine and Three-quarters before her brother, Ron, did. Well, before everyone in her family did. She had time to spend with a certain carefree, wavy haired girl. She and Luna had been friends since they met on the Hogwarts Express in their fourth year. They became even closer after the battle in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. Surprisingly, Ginny got on well with Luna, even better than Hermione and Lavender. She shared secrets with Luna that she had never even hinted to Hermione, and especially not Lavender, she was too gossipy. She hated to admit it, but for some of her secrets, Hermione was just too judgemental and preachy. She still loved her as a best friend, and she knew, even though Hermione never said anything, Hermione fancied Ron. She wished that they'd stop beating around the bush and get together.

Before the battle at the Ministry though, Ginny had made the sad mistake of taking Dean Thomas for a boyfriend, after she dumped sulky Michael Corner. Dean was different from Michael but too besotted with Quidditch, the latest art, and wrestling. She loved Quidditch, she really did, but Dean _breathed_ Quidditch. One would think he would've tried out for the house team but no; he's too pretty to get hurt. She wanted him to come and play for fun during the summer, but he refused, saying he'd rather go on a trip to Australia to work on his tan. She sent him a nice long howler on how he didn't need a tan and that he wasn't pretty at all. She told him at the end, he was too poncey to be to a real player, so he had to wuss out and become a cheerleader instead, and that's putting it nicely.

Luna had come along and eased the resentment she began to feel towards guys in general. It ended up being a whole complex tangle of feelings, sense of direction, and questioning of self-identity. Even though Ginny hadn't completely come to terms with who or what, exactly she was, she embraced and savoured Luna's attention and affection. She wasn't desperate, she felt lucky. Dean had broken up with her a little while after summer started, much to Ron's pleasure, for a girl in Ravenclaw. Ginny had written to Luna over the summer and invited her to stay frequently. Luna said her father sometimes got lonely and she didn't want to leave him entirely.

The visits and owls increased in absurd frequency during the three months. Their feelings bloomed into romance just a fortnight ago. Ginny was amazed at how much they actually had in common to talk about and their differences. Luna didn't really have any friends, so Ginny was her first real best friend, and significant other. Ginny thought it would be too strange to call Luna her girlfriend.

They'd planned their private time on the train two weeks beforehand in Ginny's bedroom. She hoped everything would happen smoothly. The previous night, her twin brothers, Fred and George, had spent the night in their old rooms. Ginny asked her mother if they could take her to the station first, if she got up early enough. Her mother reluctantly agreed. The twins did too, which made her very suspicious of them. Ginny set the alarm for whenever the sun peaked over the horizon. She got up quietly and showered, then dressed.

However, there was one problem; she had to get the twins up. She knew how they usually didn't take anything seriously, so she made them swear or they would be on the receiving end of her deadly Bat-Bogey Hex. So, she tiredly made her way to their room, hoping they wouldn't put up a fight. After she knocked on the door, it was unexpectedly already opened. She looked in, astonished; Fred and George were wide-awake, apparently scheming over some new invention of theirs.

Ginny leaned against the doorway. "Getting an early start, now are we?" Both twins looked up, quickly gathered their "secret plans", and strode over to Ginny.

"Ready?" Fred asked.

She nodded dumbly at them, _something's up_. Nevertheless, she quietly followed them downstairs with her suitcase. Over the summer, the twins learned how to drive a Muggle car. Her mother and Ron had strongly protested, but her father happily insisted. His fascination with Muggle objects was totally obscene in the magical world. Ginny didn't care either way that the twins could drive; they could take her around quicker since she couldn't Apparate yet.

The twins rode in silence. The lengthening of the silence made Ginny slightly apprehensive because they were usually boisterous, laughing, or making some sort of lewd joke. Ginny looked back and forth between Fred and George's blank and composed expressions. _Something's not right_, Ginny thought. She was annoyed with their out of character behaviour. She always could figure out why their moods suddenly changed and now she was completely baffled.

Breaking the silence she said, "Well, come on, out with it." The twins looked back at her as if they didn't have the slightest idea what she was going on about. They shrugged and turned their eyes back on to the road. Ginny got exasperated with their "we're so well behaved" clones.

She leaned forward to speak when George, who was driving, interrupted her. "Sit back, with your seat belt on, Gin." Fred hadn't even flinched nor acknowledged the fact his brother spoke. Ginny looked at them both incredulously.

"Come on you two. I _know_ you're up to something." Ginny buckled herself in with more force than she intended.

"Look dear sister, we're up to nothing this time. You said you wanted to go early, didn't you?" said Fred. He looked in the rear-view mirror at Ginny. She nodded yes and before she could speak, George interrupted her again. "Then sit back and enjoy your ride. We have some er, personal business to attend to." Ginny did as she was told, though she wondered why she was just letting them get away with whatever they were planning on doing.

After parking, they went into the train station, and then went through the barrier. There were only a few people there. _Good_, Ginny thought, smiling. The twins both kissed her on her cheek and started walking around on the platform. Ginny stared after them, flabbergasted. Shaking her head, she rolled her new sapphire suitcase with all new supplies in it, up on the Hogwarts Express. Fred and George had provided Ron and Ginny with new school supplies and robes since Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had become extremely successful.

Much to her glee, there were even fewer people on the train. When she passed a chattering group of third or fourth year Slytherin girls, she distinctly heard, "Oh look! A Weasley finally has something someone else hasn't used or else she kept it in good condition. But then again, I hope they haven't resorted to stealing, hee, hee, hee." Ginny was livid when she heard more snickering and whirled around to give them a few good hexes when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"They're not worth your spit, Ginny." Neville Longbottom stood behind her, looking different from the last time she saw him. He was taller, thinner, and the boyish features of his face were sharpened. His expression held a fierceness to it she had seen at the battle at the Ministry. They stepped back from the frightened Slytherin girls, who had just caught on to their antipathy, and passed a few more empty compartments. Neville explained to her how his grandmother wanted him to get there before he forgot anything. Ginny smiled at him and he smiled back then said, "You want to share a compartment with me?" Ginny thought Neville was the sweetest thing but she had an appointment to get to.

"Hmm, maybe in a little bit. I have someone to talk to about something important," said Ginny sincerely. Neville looked a little miffed by her answer though. "Oh, Neville, it's just girl stuff." He smiled weakly and nodded as if he understood but still looked disappointed she wouldn't be sitting with him. Ginny felt a little guilty. She waved to him as she went into the next car and promised herself that she'd make it up to him.

She pulled her suitcase to the third car of the train, and in the last compartment she saw the girl she'd been looking for, Luna Lovegood. She slid the door open and put her suitcase in the overhead space. Meanwhile, it seemed Luna wasn't fazed because she didn't even look up at Ginny. Ginny slid next to her and Luna quickly turned her head to receive a kiss on her lips.

They were still sitting there, breathing in each others breaths when Luna said dreamily as usual, "Oh, hello there." A huge grin split Ginny's face. "Hello to you too." They kissed again briefly with moisture glistening from their reddening lips. Then they both parted and appreciated each other's appearance.

"Are you glad you broke up with him?" asked Luna languorously.

"Him who?" said Ginny smirking.

"Him, 'The Insensitive Git'," replied Luna. Ginny wrapped her arms Luna's neck and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, very glad. Ron was too," she said, laughing and leaning back from Luna. "I wished Neville could've forewarned me about Dean though." Luna put her hand tenderly to Ginny's cheek.

"No matter," said Luna serenely. "I'm here now."

_Surely_, Ginny thought as she tried to bite back a smile, _my face will freeze if she keeps making me smile_. She scooted closer to Luna and leaned her head against Luna's. Looking out the window past Luna, she saw her brothers frolicking with two different girls. They were grinning and blushing. The girls had their arms slung around their necks. It was Angelina Johnson, _no surprise there_, Ginny thought, hanging off Fred. Another girl with ginger hair was hanging off George. _So, that's why they were eager to get here_, Ginny thought smiling.

Luna hadn't noticed Ginny looking out the windows; she was more distracted with the heat rising off Ginny's face, the melon cucumber aroma of her skin and hair, and the soft minty smell of her breath. _She's so beautiful_, Luna thought, looking at Ginny's reflection in the window. She wasn't usually affected by anything, but with Ginny being so close, plus the stipulation of them being alone together, with the door locked gave her a sharp tingle in her groin. Even just the rhythm of Ginny's heartbeat combined with the very light noise of her breathing made Luna's temperature rise and her heartbeat faster. Luna felt between her legs, her armpits, and under her breasts dampen with the arousal that Ginny indirectly induced upon her.

Over the summer, they'd been the closest of friends, and usually changed in front of each other. But the last two weeks were they spent experimenting with physical affection. The most they did was kiss and mostly cuddle; they didn't have a 'decent snog' as George would say. The closest they ever were was when Luna sat on Ginny's lap with her arms around her neck. That and sleeping in Ginny's bed together with their legs intertwined. Other than that, it had only been occasionally holding hands and kisses on the cheek. However, at the moment, Luna felt a yearning desire to do more and thought that she possibly might be falling in love with Ginny, with a hungering passion revealing itself. Luna turned her head toward Ginny to see her big light brown eyes staring back at her. Even though both are slightly cross-eyed from being so close, they both smiled.

Luna pulled the shade down over the windows and turned to Ginny. "Scoot out for a minute," said Luna distantly. Ginny slid over to the other side of the table in the middle of the compartment. Luna took out her wand and whispered something incomprehensible; suddenly there were many clicking sounds. She put her wand back with her luggage. She turned and smiled suggestively at Ginny and crawled over to her. She looked as if she wanted to break out laughing at Luna's attempt to be seductive.

Luna was on all fours when she put her hands on the seat and started kissing Ginny's bare legs partially covered by a grey skirt. Luna looked up briefly to see Ginny flushed, biting half of her lip in apprehension. Smiling, slightly Luna put more emphasis on sucking and licking when she moved to Ginny's thigh. A gasp escaped Ginny and Luna looked up to see her surprised that she gasped in the first place. Luna then grinned down at her handiwork, which were the pink spots scattered over Ginny's legs.

She then began passionately kissing her thighs and kneading her fingers into them. Luna could feel Ginny squirming slightly under her touch as she moved further and further up Ginny's thighs. The only sounds were Ginny's erratic breathing and the smacking, sucking, and slurping sounds that Luna made. Then there were more gasps and brazen moaning from both of them. Those sounds alone made both girls more aroused and wet. Luna could start to see a white pair of underwear peaking out at her when she got extremely close to the place between Ginny's legs. They were both panting. She looked fervently up at Ginny and rubbed her hands forcefully up her thighs to her hips. Something awakened in Luna and she saw it in Ginny's glazed eyes too.

"Uh," was all Ginny could muster out her mouth. Her eyes went a beautiful glossy golden brown and her hands were gripping the seat underneath her. Luna smiled completely understanding and pushed herself up next to Ginny. Luna threw her bare leg over Ginny's lap (she was wearing a skirt too), and cupped her face adoringly.

"Uh," uttered Ginny again, breathing in more deeply.

Luna put her finger to Ginny's lips. "Shush, I'll take it slow."

Luna tried to discourage her apprehension by lightly flicking her tongue at her neck. Ginny then looked fervently into Luna's eyes. Ginny grabbed her and kissed her roughly with her fingers entangled in Luna's hair. Ginny knocked the pencil from behind Luna's ear as well. Luna then slowly parted Ginny's legs with hers that was across her lap. They parted, gasping for air to fill their lungs with and stared into each other's eyes with longing. Still staring into Ginny's eyes, Luna slid her hand up her thighs all the way to the sodden space between them. Ginny's eyes opened in shock but she didn't tell Luna to stop.

"You sure?" whispered Luna. Ginny nodded her head. Luna slid her arm from behind Ginny and whispered again, "Lean back."

"I don't like this compartment," said Millicent Bulstrode. She fiddled with a gold bracelet around her massive wrist. "It's too close to the front. Let's get another one."

Pansy Parkinson sighed at her supposed friend. She knew that it would be pointless to argue with her, and she just didn't feel like it. Besides, she would be in the Prefects' compartment soon enough. She shrugged inelegantly and got up.

"I'll only go if you carry my luggage," said Pansy, leaning against the table.

"Why do I have to carry it?" Millicent complained. She looked ugly when she frowned. "I have my own to carry."

"Millie, I know you have plenty of brute strength to do it," said Pansy irritably. "And I don't feel like moving really."

"But…"

"I won't go if you don't carry it and that's that," said Pansy with finality. "Don't bugger me anymore. Besides, I know that you don't want to go alone."

Millicent scowled at Pansy but did as she was told anyway. Out in the corridor, Pansy threatened and glared at all the first years in the aisles. She hexed one of them who was blatantly a Muggle born and covered her in pimples. The Mudblood ran off crying. Pansy shrugged at her. Pansy shoved, pushed, and yelled for them all to make way for her, since she was a Prefect. She looked disgustedly at all that weren't Pureblood and there were quite a few of them, so she glowered the whole way. They then came to a compartment in the third car that Pansy tried her best to open.

"It's probably occupied," panted Millicent. She heaved both of her and Pansy's suitcases behind her.

"Whatever. The door's probably just jammed or something," said Pansy fractiously. She pulled her wand from inside her robes. "_Alohamora_." There were a few clicking sounds but the door would not budge.

"Argh," growled Pansy at the door.

"Er, let me try," said Millicent gladly, dropping the baggage. Pansy scoffed at her, _as if you could do better!_

Millicent moved in front of the door and vehemently said, "_Alohamora!_" There was a loud click and Millicent smiled triumphantly in Pansy's face. _She should keep a dense frown on face; it makes her look loads better_, Pansy thought, scowling at Millicent.

Pansy slid the compartment door open to find a dishevelled, utterly pink Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood leaning over her with a moving hand down her underwear. They were kissing ardently, sprawled over the seat in the compartment. Pansy was stunned and Millicent looked more dense than usual.

"Lesbos! Dykes!" shrilled Pansy, pointing a shaking finger at them. Ginny and Luna looked up; Ginny more so leaned up since she was underneath Luna. They were only wearing shirts and panties. You could plainly see the dampness in the crotch of both their underwear. Luna quickly hopped off Ginny and struggled to pull her skirt back on. Ginny sat up and uttered a surprised "Oh!" before scrambling after Luna to put on her skirt too. Unfortunately, they pulled on each other's skirts instead of their own. Millicent had finally figured out what was going on while they were doing this.

"Eww! Lesbos!" Millicent pointed at them just as Pansy had done.

"You. Are. So. Late," said Pansy, looking annoyed at Millicent. Then she turned back distastefully at the clamouring girls. "The whole school will hear about you two before we even get there. Luna, I know the Weasleys are a Pureblood family such as your own but you could've picked someone whose family had their finances in order. Oh yeah, and a member of the opposite sex." She leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed, smirking.

Ginny and Luna both were mortified that two girls, two gossiping Slytherins, found them in a compromising situation. It was even worse that those two girls were Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. A person finding them swept up in the heat of passion, unheeding of the outside world was horrific. However, it would've helped if they had been normal. Ginny felt as if she wanted to die right there on the spot and wanted Pansy to cast _Avada Kedavra_ on her that moment. She felt embarrassed, ashamed, nauseas, and a deep fury. It didn't help that they had on the wrong skirts either.

Ginny started to feel as though she would cry when Luna grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Ginny looked up into Luna's face and saw that she was proud. Ginny didn't know whether to cry, smile, or vomit. She looked back to Pansy and stuck her chin up like Luna in defiance and glared at her. Pansy scoffed and looked as if she were about to say something when the life left her eyes. Ginny heard someone whisper and Millicent's eyes went dull as well, even though the girl was already as dense as fog in London.

"What the hell?" squeaked Ginny. Finally, the girls backed up and left. Ginny stared at Luna who had the same bewildered expression.

Suddenly, Tonks appeared in the doorway with bubblegum pink hair. It contrasted severely with her tight black shirt, loose denims, and black combat boots. "Bloody hell." Luna looked in incredulity at Tonks.

"It's all right," said Tonks nonchalantly, totally unperturbed by Luna's exclamation. "Those two were being horrid to the first years. I came down here to see what the commotion was about." Ginny felt her face redden. "It's all right, I modified their memories, so you don't have to worry about your, er, relationship being gossiped about.

"And I'm perfectly fine with the, er, nature of your relationship. I won't tell a soul. You two just try to, uh, find a more secretive place when to you have to… er, well, you know what I mean. I think you should at least wait until we get to Hogwarts; you'll have more privacy there. Umm, I'll let you two get straightened out and er… well, I'll leave now."

Tonks looked flushed from embarrassment herself from talking to them and awkwardly left. Ginny and Luna straightened themselves out and sat back, relieved.

After breathing for a few moments, Ginny looked over to Luna and said, "Well that was close."

To her surprise, Luna threw her head back and laughed hard and uncontrollably. "Well it'll make for one hell of a good memory of 'first time things,' won't it?"

Ginny grinned, leaned over, and hugged Luna. Luna smiled suggestively and kissed her softly on the lips. Ginny pulled the shade up slightly to look at the time on the wall in the station.

It was eight thirty and Ron probably wouldn't be there until at least for another hour. Ginny wondered what they would do for the next hour and tried her best to dismiss vulgar thoughts. Unfortunately, all she could think about was Luna's hands and nimble finger moving with ferocity in her panties. She then wondered where Luna learned to do that; she wanted to learn how too. She looked over at Luna's blank expression; her eyes were closed, hands in her lap, breathing soundlessly and leisurely. _So beautiful_, Ginny thought. She yearned for her and would take her right there.

She breathed in deeply not sure what she would do but was determined to explore and experiment. She turned her head to see Luna burning a hole right through her soul with that startling gaze of desire. Luna grabbed her and startled her even more with the strength and swiftness of the onslaught. Luna pulled Ginny onto her lap and whispered in her ear, "Take off your underwear." Her need to feel that blessed pleasure engulfed her and Ginny hurriedly did it. All the while Luna was sucking the left side of neck and caressing her breast and stomach with her hands. Panties now across the table on the other seat, Luna pressed her hand along Ginny's firm, moving thigh upward. Ginny suddenly stilled Luna's hand. Luna's other hand on her breast stilled too and she took her mouth from Ginny's neck.

"What?" breathed Luna.

"The door," panted Ginny. "It isn't locked."

Luna reached for her wand and locked it again, but not before conjuring a sign and pasting it to the window under the shade.

"We won't be bothered now," she said, smirking. "Now back to what we were doing."

She resumed her ministrations and Ginny couldn't help but gasp, moan, and pant. Ginny felt her rubbing something, but she didn't know what that something was. She would find out later what that something was, but for now she didn't care, it felt just lovely.

Suddenly, Luna stopped sucking on her neck and her hand released Ginny's breast but she didn't stop that wonderful rubbing. Oh no, she didn't stop that. Thank _Merlin._

"A silencing charm is in order," said Luna calmly, as if she hadn't just been making love to her neck.

After that, she continued with her hand and mouth as if she'd never stopped. Ginny wriggled and then felt the pleasant tension build up in her increasingly. She thought she'd indisputably die from it. Luna tightened her grip as though she was preparing for something. Ginny didn't even have a chance to think. A wave of bursting pleasure washed over her quickly then seemed as though it'd last forever. Ginny didn't even notice that she arched, bucked, and groaned loudly. Trembling, she came down slowly into a dreamy stupor of being sated. She wanted to sleep, for a long time.

She looked up at Luna who looked uncharacteristically jubilant. Luna kissed her soundly on the mouth. Moments later she was on the other side of the compartment, after Luna wiped between her legs and cast a few spells to remove the passion marks on her legs and neck. And to her dismay, her underwear was back on. Ginny felt very, very sleepy.

Distantly, she heard Luna say pressing a cup to her mouth. "Drink this." Ginny drunk the sweet, slightly gritty, thick liquid down and felt every bone in her body tingle, then awaken. She felt very energized, so much she could do back flips all down the corridors of the whole train. Ginny looked wide-eyed at Luna and grinned stupidly. Reason told her she was grinning stupidly and that it was ridiculous, even ludicrous, to be doing so. However, the energy told her to grin even though there wasn't even a reason to, except that Luna just gave a vast amount of pleasure. Energy ruled out reason and Ginny jumped up giggly. Luna hurriedly pushed another cup to her mouth and Ginny drunk it without even asking what it was. She was just so gosh darn happy! However this drink was smooth and had a tangy taste to it.

Mellowing down, Ginny asked, "All right, now what did you give me?" Luna looked sheepishly at her, which was strange because her light eyes still made her look somewhat surprised.

"The first drink was coffee that I kicked up with a bit of magic ingredients…" Luna looked extremely apologetic. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it was that bad and I'm not very good at making coffee. It was for me for whenever I had to stay up late to finish an assignment. The second one had some herbs in it that helps you relax. I use it when I can't fall asleep and I can still fall asleep naturally. It seems that I made that right and not the coffee. Sorry." Ginny smiled sardonically.

"Well, at least it balances out the kick arse coffee," said Ginny. "And now that I have all my senses back in their proper places, where'd you learn how to do all that?" Luna looked perplexed about the question.

"Do what?" said Luna placidly, as she combed the tangles in Ginny's hair with her fingers.

Ginny felt, more than saw, herself turn a fresh shade of pink. "Well, all that stuff you did to me." She felt her face flush more. "No ordinary fifteen year old would know all that stuff instinctively, at least I don't think." Ginny saw Luna's expression transform into slyness as a languid smile strolled across her face slowly.

"Well, as for desiring you," she said steadily, eyeing Ginny boldly, which made Ginny blush all the more, "that certainly was instinctive. The other stuff I picked up somewhere but most of it was a natural instinct really."

"And where is this somewhere, might I ask?" asked Ginny.

"You may not ask," said Luna coolly. "Besides, I know if I tell you, you'd want to investigate it right now." Ginny stared in mock indignation but Luna continued. "We don't even know if we have any time left to investigate it anyway."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sure we have plenty of time." She leaned across Luna and peered under the shade in the window at the clock outside the train. It was nine twenty-eight. "Bugger." Ginny turned back to a serenely smiling Luna.

"Told you."

"It's still not too late."

"Look out again."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny looked out again. "_Merlin's beard!_" She felt as if she were cursed for all time. Luna peered over her shoulder to look. There they were, four flaming Weasleys, a brunette Hermione Granger, and green eyed, raven locked Harry Potter standing on the platform very close to the train. "

"Shit! Fuck!" expressed Ginny.

Ginny was about to tell Luna to lighten the security but as if she read her mind, Luna was already removing the locks and the sign. Ginny dug in her suitcase, clumsily pulled out a mirror, and ruthlessly untangled her hair with her fingers. Luna put her finger to her nose, expression pensive.

"What?" said Ginny, stuffing her mirror back whence it came.

"There is just one more thing," said Luna evenly.

Ginny looked back outside because she left both shades up, and saw that they all were boarding the train. Suddenly she exclaimed, "Holy shit! The silencing charm." Ginny swiftly turned around, hitting her wrist on the edge of the wall, while trying to get to her suitcase. "Ouch!" She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry I have it," said Luna soothingly.

Ginny smiled wryly at her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Luna scooted over to the other side of the compartment near the window facing Ginny. Luna winked at her.

Abruptly, Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Ron loudly entered. They seemed be rambling on about how they were glad Tonks was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Ginny was glad about that as well but she was too focused on Luna's light violet eyes and wavy dark yellow hair. Shortly, after greeting Ginny and Luna, Ron and Hermione left for the Prefects' car. Neville went on to tell them about his _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ and how it had grown and was good for keeping pests away from gardens. Neville said something about the plant being able to spray sap and water, which just that morning had wet him up. Ginny shared a knowing look with Luna and giggled at them.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, just an inside joke," said Ginny, looking over at Luna. Harry shrugged and continued chatting with Neville about his interest in botany. Ginny and Luna shared furtive glances at each other the whole ride to Hogwarts. Harry and Neville never suspected or knew what they were grinning madly about the whole time.

**Comment on   
****Home**


End file.
